The goal of the proposed research is to kill or prevent the multiplication of cancer cells without harming normal cells. The control of cell division in mammalian cells is at least partially due to circulating macromolecules that are selective in their actions. Different serum factors appear to limit the growth of normal cells and of malignant cells. The serum factors involved in control of the cell cycle of malignant cells will be purified and their mechanism of action studied.